


Love, Dating and the Panicked Babies

by Mallijima



Series: Izone: Fluffy College Gays [3]
Category: IZONE
Genre: Huening Kai is only mentioned, I love basketball player Yujin, basketball player yujin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallijima/pseuds/Mallijima
Summary: Jang Wonyoung's best friend wasn't dumb, she was just Ahn Yujin. Ahn Yujin, the captain of the girl's basketball team and her best friend that she was helplessly in love with. She knew Yujin felt the same, so why did she always run away from the thought of them dating each other? (Part of The Universe and the Panicked Gays: series)
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Annyeongz - Relationship, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Yenyul - Relationship, Yulyen - Relationship
Series: Izone: Fluffy College Gays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387063
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

Prologue

‘Yujinnie.’ Wonyoung said, a smile on her face. 

‘Wonnie.’ Yujin replied in the same tone. ‘Can you open your window?’ 

‘Oh God, don’t tell me you’re here, right now.’

Wonyoung pulled back her blinds and sure enough, her best friend was perched on the tree in front of her balcony. She watched as the girl stepped onto the edge of the balcony to lean her front onto the railings and Wonyoung couldn’t help but draw a parallel to a scene from Aladdin. 

‘I can show you the world! Shiny shimmering splendid.’ Yujin started to whisper sing as to not wake up Wonyoung’s neighbours. ‘Tell me princess…’

Wonyoung waited patiently for Yujin to finish the line. 

‘Yeah, that’s all I know.’ Yujin said and she climbed over the railing and onto Wonyoung’s porch. Wonyoung just smiled and rolled her eyes at her antics. 

‘What are you doing here? Cause, I know you didn’t just come here to serenade me with two and a half limes from a song.’ 

‘And what if I did?’ Yujin teased. ‘But, do I really need a reason to hang out with you?’ 

‘Well, yes if you suddenly came unannounced at…’ Wonyoung glanced at the time on her phone, ‘9:30pm. And why didn’t you just use the front door?’ 

‘I wanted a dramatic entrance.’ Yujin said and Wonyoung had to resist the urge to poke the dimple on her cheek. ‘Troy Bolton meets Aladdin. Cool, right?’ 

‘You’re an idiot.’ Wonyoung went back into her room to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. 

‘I know you say I’m Aladdin but no offence I’d kinda rather be Troy Bolton.’ Yujin followed Wonyoung into her room. 

‘You’d trade a magic carpet for a basketball?’ 

Yujin shrugged. ‘I’m scared of heights, anyways. I’d totally rather be a top basketball player.’

‘You’re forgetting one thing. Troy Bolton can dance.’

‘He sings too, doesn’t he?’

‘Yeah, but i know you can sing. I haven’t seen you dance before. Bet you can’t even waltz.’

Yujin narrowed her eyes at Wonyoung. ‘Is that a challenge?’

Wonyoung raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on her face. ‘It wasn’t at first but let’s see what you got, Ahn Yujin.’

Yujin quirked her head competitively and picked up a leather jacket from Wonyoung’s pile of clothes. She pretended to adjust her imaginary tie. 

(What she didn’t notice was the absolute gay panic Wonyoung went through).

Yujin bowed in front of Wonyoung. 

‘May I have this dance?’ 

Wonyoung pushed her shoulder. ‘First, you have to learn the dance. I’ll teach you the girl steps but when we dance together I’ll have to be the guy—‘ 

‘Nah, I can do the guy part. I’m taller than you.’ Yujin stuck her tongue out at Wonyoung. 

Wonyoung shrugged. ‘Alright.’ 

She stood next to Yujin and straightened her posture. Yujin copied her right away. 

‘With your left foot, you want to step out in front and slightly to the left.’ Wonyoung demonstrated the step for Yujin. 

Yujin stepped forward with a shrug. 

‘Now your right foot does the same but on the right.’ 

Yujin copied Wonyoung’s movements. 

‘Now you want to bring your left foot into your right and when you do, go on your tippy toes. Like this.’ 

It took Yujin a couple tries but she managed to figure out what Wonyoung meant. They continued practicing until Yujin was able to get the hang of it. 

‘Hey, this is pretty easy, now.’ Yujin smiled while watching her feet. 

‘You think?’ Wonyoung watched with an endearing smile. ‘Great! I guess we’re ready to try dancing together with music.’ 

‘Wait wha—‘ 

Yujin couldn’t finish her sentence because Wonyoung had clasped her hands around hers and was pulling her onto the balcony. Wonyoung climbed over the railing and latched onto the tree. 

‘Come on.’ Wonyoung beckoned Yujin over with her head. 

‘That’s too slow.’ Yujin smiled mischievously. ‘Watch this.’ 

Wonyoung watched as Yujin backed away from the railing. 

‘Yujin, what are you—‘ 

‘Here I goooooo!’ Yujin smiled gleefully. 

Wonyoung could only watch in horror as Yujin ran towards the railing and leaped over it. Her eyes followed the girl as she flew through the air and towards the ground. 

Wonyoung squinted one eye, not wanting to watch but also wanting to. 

Yujin landed on the ground and did a little barrel roll upon impact. With a bounce, she sprung back up and onto her feet.

‘Ta dah!’ She said with a proud smile. 

‘Ahn Yujin.’ Wonyoung said with one hand on her chest to try and calm her still nervous heart. She continued her climb down to the ground with a sigh. 

Wonyoung walked up to Yujin and brought one hand up to her ear, pinching it. 

‘I can’t tell if you’re a show-off or just plain stupid.’ Wonyoung said through gritted teeth. 

Yujin winced but grinned nonetheless. ‘Nah, I’m just Yujin.’ 

Wonyoung released her grip on Yujin’s ear. ‘Let’s just get this over with.’ 

Taking out her AirPods, she handed one to Yujin, signaling for her to put it in her ear. Wonyoung put the other into her own ear. 

Wonyoung took Yujin’s right hand and guided it gently to her waist. To her surprise, her cheeks didn’t start to blush. She was nervous but she felt at home in Yujin’s arms. 

She clasped her right hand onto Yujin’s left and moved their hands to the right place. Wonyoung couldn’t find it in herself to look Yujin in the eye but she could see that the other girl was staring at her intently. 

‘This is the um,’ Wonyoung cleared her throat, ‘the dance position.’ 

She quickly stepped away from Yujin, hand leaving hers. Wonyoung reached into her pocket to play a song from her phone. 

‘Of course it’s this song.’

‘You said you wanna be Troy Bolton. Now, bow.’ Wonyoung instructed and Yujin did as she was told. 

Yujin’s bow was over dramatic, a little bit cheeky and mischievous, but it was so Yujin and her smile was contagious. 

Wonyoung curtsied back in the same manner, giggling quietly to herself. She indicated for Yujin to hold out her left hand and she gingerly placed her right hand onto Yujin’s open palm. 

She didn’t even notice Yujin slipping her hand to hold her delicately by the waist. She was too busy marveling the way their hands fit together perfectly. 

‘Girl, if I drop you or step on your toe don’t blame me. This is your fault for making me waltz.’ Yujin said. 

‘I didn’t make you do anything.’ Wonyoung laughed. She squeezed Yujin’s shoulder. ‘Nor did I make you wear this jacket.’ 

They continued waltzing in spot to the music, Yujin focusing carefully on her feet to make sure she was doing all the steps right. 

Wonyoung could see the girl counting in her head. 

‘You’ll be fine if you feel the music.’ Wonyoung assured her. She laughed quietly at the way Yujin’s eyes kept flitting towards her feet. ‘Don’t worry too much.’ 

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better   
So can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

They kept dancing, Yujin slowly relaxing into the groove by the second verse. Wonyoung had her eyes trained to her hand on Yujin’s shoulder, not having the confidence to look her in the eyes. She could feel Yujin’s gaze on her face but only because she wanted to keep focus. 

(Or was it?)

‘Yujin.’ Wonyoung said by the time the second chorus came around. ‘Don’t think too hard. I’ll follow your movements.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Yujin cocked her head to the side like a puppy. 

Wonyoung found the courage to meet Yujin’s eyes. She smiled softly, to try to reassure Yujin. 

‘Just follow your heart, Yujin.’ Wonyoung said. 

‘I’m confused.’ Yujin said, waiting intently for Wonyoung to do something. 

Wonyoung winked at the other girl and gave her another smile. 

Then Wonyoung closed her eyes. 

‘What are you doing?’ Yujin stumbled slightly on the beat. Surprisingly, Wonyoung was able to follow her movements, even if they were now out of time to the music. It only lasted a few steps but Wonyoung and Yujin were able to get back to the beat. 

‘I’m going with the flow.’ Wonyoung said with her eyes still shut. 

‘Oh, God,’ Yujin said when she stumbled on the beat again. ‘I think you should open your eyes before you get hurt.’ 

‘You could never hurt me.’ 

Yujin stared at Wonyoung’s smiling face, her eyes still shut. Her hair was in a ponytail and Yujin took notice of just how pretty the shape of her face was. She noticed how Wonyoung’s cheeks have lost its baby fat, the fluffy baby cheeks no longer visible on her face. It made her face look a little longer, and her cheek bones a little more prominent. 

When did that happen? Yujin wondered to herself. 

Wonyoung was always just a kid. More specifically she was her kid. She’s been her kid since she first met her when they were 8 years old. At least that’s what Yujin thought. That was the only explanation as to why Yujin felt the need to protect her all the time. 

(No. It was because Yujin loved her.) 

Let it rain let it pour   
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe that we were meant to be

It’s like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you  
It’s one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do 

‘Yujin!’ Wonyoung broke her out of her thoughts, ‘you’re doing it! We’re doing it!’ 

Wonyoung was smiling brightly at her but Yujin was too distracted to smile back, still stuck in a trance. 

They locked eyes and Wonyoung’s smile faded slowly to match Yujin’s look of wonderment. Like both of them were discovering something for the first time.

Even after the music ended and the last notes had died away, Wonyoung and Yujin stayed staring at each other. 

Wonyoung was sure she saw Yujin’s eyes flicker down to her lips but she shook the thought out of her head. 

She cleared her throat and stepped away. 

‘You did really well!’ Wonyoung said. 

Suddenly, the trance Yujin was in faded away and whatever serious nature that was surrounding her was now gone. All that was left was Yujin’s happy smile.

‘I didn’t even notice I was dancing at the end.’ Yujin said. 

‘You were perfect.’ Wonyoung said, blushing slightly. 

………..

(The words ‘you’re perfect’ were on the tip of Yujin’s tongue, but she just couldn’t bring herself to say them).

……..


	2. Chapter 1

PART 1

(‘Can you stop biting your nails like that? The sound is giving me shivers and I’m trying to study here! What’s the big deal, Wonyoung? We already know that she likes you back!’

‘No— well, I mean yes I do know, but no that’s not it, unnie.’ 

‘I’m an idiot and even I know that she’s crazy into you.’ 

‘It’s just that— ugh Yena unnie, I just want everything to be perfect for her. We’ve been best friends for 10 years, Unnie, this is more than just a simple crush confession, you know? She deserves the perfect confession.’

‘And how do you plan on doing that?’

‘Um… I’ll figure it out.’ 

‘A nightmare. Lit rally a nightmare. Look, here’s what I think.’ 

‘I didn’t ask for your opinion.’ 

‘But you’re getting it anyways, brat! It’s simple, really. Yujin is clueless, just look her in the eyes and tell her straight up.’)

……..

‘Ahn Yujin!’ Wonyoung burst through the door of her best friend’s bedroom.

Wonyoung winced when she heard various crashing and thuds coming from the girl in the room. A lone plate rolled its way to Wonyoung’s foot. 

‘Wonyoung!’ Yujin jumped up from where she landed on the floor. ‘What’s wrong?’ 

Wonyoung stomped her way over to Yujin. 

‘I!’ Wonyoung pointed her finger at Yujin. The other girl slowly backed up into the wall, a scared expression on her face. 

‘You…?’ 

Wonyoung lowered her finger. ‘Uh… hi.’ 

‘Hello.’ Yujin smiled innocently, not questioning Wonyoung’s behaviour. Sometimes Wonyoung couldn’t believe the naivety of this girl. 

Wonyoung watched as Yujin picked up the plate at their feet, examining it and sniffing it slightly. She grimaced and pushed the plate away from her face, gagging a little bit. 

‘I don’t want to know.’ Wonyoung said.

‘I wish I didn’t.’ Yujin shivered. 

She walked to the side of the room and placed it in a black trash bag that seemed to be filling up fast.

‘I’m glad you’re here, Wonyoung. I have something I need to talk to you about.’ Yujin said, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her. 

Wonyoung swallowed nervously. ‘Okay.’ 

‘I got a really weird call from Yena unnie the other day.’ 

Wonyoung’s swallow turned into a big gulp. 

‘At first I didn’t see anything fishy about it, but last night before going to sleep I had a sudden euthanasia!’ 

Wonyoung blinked. 

‘Do you not know what a euthanasia is?’ Yujin said when she noticed Wonyoung’s expression. 

‘Oh, I do. That’s the whole problem. It makes no sense in this context.’

‘Euthanasia? It’s like… a realizashun… today. Yah know the meme?’ 

‘Reali— Yujin do you mean epiphany?’ 

‘No, silly. Why would I be talking about putting down animals?’ 

Wonyoung couldn’t believe her ears. This girl was truly one of a kind.

‘Anyways, I had a euthanasia before I went to sleep. That Yena unnie was acting really strange all of sudden. And not her like, normal Yena unnie strange stuff. It’s like STRANGE strange, yah feel me?’ 

Wonyoung nodded. 

‘She kept asking about confessing to the person you like and how I personally would like to be confessed to and she kept pestering me about it and kept using you as an example.’ 

‘Using me?’ Wonyoung felt the sweat dripping down her forehead. 

‘Yeah! She was saying like, hypothetically if you were to confess your undying love for me, how would I want it to go?’ 

‘That damn duck…’ Wonyoung muttered under her breath. 

‘During my euthanasia, I finally realised why she asked me this.’ 

‘Yujin, I—‘ 

‘Wonyoung, I think Yena unnie likes Hyewon unnie.’

Wonyoung’s mouth froze open. Did she just say what I thought she said?

‘Why are you so shocked?’ Yujin laughed. ‘It’s not really surprising, isn’t it? I mean sure, Yena unnie and Hyewon unnie haven’t really hung out that much, nor do they have each other’s phone numbers… but I can totally see it happening.’ 

Wonyoung pursed her lips, not knowing what to say. She had no idea how she planned for this confession to go but she definitely did not expect this turn of events. 

‘I mean, I thought it was either that or you have a crush on me and unnie was trying to help you figure out how to confess to me.’ 

If Wonyoung was drinking water, she would have spit it all over Yujin’s face right then and there. 

Yujin laughed. Hard. Her eyes were crinkling into lines and she held her stomach. 

‘But that’s impossible. You would never like me like that. That’s literally madness luv…’ Yujin thought for a bit before adding a quick, ‘xx.’ 

Wonyoung stood up quickly, her mouth pressed into a tight thin line.

‘And what if I did? What if I was to come here right now and tell you that I was in love with you? What would you do?’ Wonyoung said. 

Yujin chuckled, unbothered by Wonyoung’a sudden outburst. ‘But you’re not, so we don’t have to worry about it.’ 

‘But, what if I was?’ Wonyoung softened her voice. Bending down to kneel in front of Yujin, she took one of her hands gingerly in her own. 

‘What if I came here and did this?’ Wonyoung brought Yujin’s hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles as soft as she could. 

‘Yujin?’ 

‘Yes, Princess?’ 

‘I like you.’ 

The room was silent. All Wonyoung could hear was the blood rushing through her ears. 

Yujin’s expression was unreadable. Wonyoung couldn’t bring it in herself to look away. 

Then suddenly, Yujin smiled. 

‘See?’ Yujin said. ‘Literally madness luv xx. It could never happen.’ 

Wonyoung froze in spot. She felt her ears starting to itch. 

No way. No way that just happened. 

They heard the faint sound of a car pulling into the driveway and without any warning, Yujin jumped in shock, her face laced with worry. 

‘Mom’s home!’ Yujin yelled wth dismay.

‘What’s so bad about that?’ 

Yujin raced out the door, stumbling over the clothes on her floor. 

‘I forgot to cook the rice!’ 

……..

Wonyoung sat in Yena’s dorm room, staring out the window as Yena used her phone to rewatch Jo Yuri’s covers on her instagram. She opened the window to try and drown out Yena’s creepy giggling. 

As much as Jo Yuri was good at singing, Wonyoung was tired of seeing her unnie acting all lovesick, especially when Wonyoung was on weird terms with the girl she liked. 

On the way to Yena’s dorm, Wonyoung had passed by a cute couple. The red head, who Wonyoung recognised as Yena’s roommate, was protectively holding her girlfriend who was insisting that she was fine. Wonyoung had found them cute, until she realised that they reminded her too much of how her and Yujin would act, thus, causing a frown to come on her face. 

Ever since Wonyoung’s “confession”, something was amiss between the two. They still hung out like they normally did, but Yujin seemed evasive if any conversation that wasn’t light hearted or about other people. There was an awkwardness to the two that one would get if they were not very close. Almost like Wonyoung was Yujin’s acquantaince. 

‘She’s an angel.’ Yena sighed dreamily while watching the phone. 

Wonyoung forced a smile as she nodded at whatever it was her Yena unnie said. She was giggling over some girl she’s never talked to before, someone who didn’t know that she even existed. It was actually kind of sad. Pathetic, perhaps. Maybe a little bit creepy.

‘Look! She likes Japanese cheesecake! We’re perfect for each other!’

The only thing that was keeping Wonyoung afloat was the fact that she was at least in a better position than her Yena unnie when it came to their love lives.

………

(‘Wonyoung! Guess what? I confessed to Yuri and she said there’s potential for us and I took her out for dinner and I was flirting with her! At least I hope I was but she was blushing and getting all shy and I guess you can say this is our first date or something? The universe doesn’t hate me? Can you believe it?’

Apparently Wonyoung wasn’t in a better position than her Yena unnie.)

………..

Wonyoung knocked on Yena’s dorm, her duffel bag over her shoulder.

The girl was surprised to see not Yena but her roommate open the door. 

‘Oh, hi!’ Wonyoung bowed. ‘Is Yena unnie around?’ 

Chaewon shook her head. ‘She has a physics lecture. But she’ll be back in half an hour.’ 

‘Oh.’ Wonyoung shifted awkwardly on her foot. ‘May I wait here for her?’ 

Chaewon nodded and opened the door wider to let Wonyoung in. 

Wonyoung shyly walked into the room, watching as Chaewon went straight back to her bed and started texting whoever it was. Though Wonyoung guessed by her small smile that it was probably her girlfriend. She remembered Yena briefly telling her the name of Chaewon’s girlfriend before she returned to rambling about anything and everything to do with Jo Yuri. 

One thing Wonyoung did remember Yena telling her was how intimidating Kim Chaewon was, and how that girl would never talk to you. 

Which was why Wonyoung opted to sit on Yena’s bed and rewatch her routine for the dance team tryouts later today. 

‘Oh? The dance team routine?’ Chaewon piped in when she heard the familiar music mix. ‘Are you trying out?’ 

Wonyoung was a little surprised that Chaewon talked to her first but nonetheless she nodded. 

She thought it would end there but Chaewon kept talking. 

‘Are you nervous?’ Chaewon was looking away from her phone now and staring directly at Wonyoung. 

Wonyoung nodded. She was incredibly nervous. That’s why she was there at Yena’s dorm. Yena was always good at calming people down or at least distracting them. Yujin too, of course, but she could only come later in the day. 

Chaewon pursed her lips and nodded, as if she was deep in thought. Wonyoung thought that this girl looked kind of adorable, like a puppy. Completely different to how Yena described her. 

‘Just remember this.’ Chaewon said. ‘The dance captains look for more than perfection and technical skill.’

Chaewon wasn’t smiling, her mouth was actually frowning a little, but when Wonyoung looked closely, she could see the softness in Chaewon’s eyes. 

Chaewon noticed Wonyoung studying her. 

‘Something wrong with my face?’ 

Wonyoung jumped a little, bowing her head slightly in apology. 

‘N-no, sunbaenim.’ Wonyoung said. 

‘Then why are you so stiff?’ Chaewon asked. 

Wonyoung scratched her head. 

‘The thing is, I’m just surprised that you’re talking a lot to me. Yena unnie told me that you don’t really talk to her much.’ 

Chaewon sighed. ‘That’s because she’s always busy talking to ME.’ 

Wonyoung was silent for a moment. Then she let out her huge belly laugh.

‘Oh my God.’ She said in between the laughter. ‘I can totally see it, now. You’re so right. That unnie is mad annoying.’ 

And as Chaewon laughed along with Wonyoung, she realised that Yena’s perspective of Chaewon was all wrong because Yena was always in her own little Yena world. 

………. 

‘Are you sure you saw Wonyoung walk into the dance studio?’ Yujin stretched her legs. 

‘I told you before.’ Yena flicked Yujin’s forehead exasperatedly. ‘I am positive. I walked her here and I’ve been waiting here the whole practice. I’ve seen people coming and going from the studio and believe me, I have not seen that kid leave.’ 

‘Maybe she left using a secret exit?’ Yujin said. 

‘Dumbass, why would she use a secret exit when everyone else used the front exit?’ 

‘Maybe she’s avoiding me.’

Usually Yena would continue on with the flow of whatever Yujin said. It usually ended up in throwing teasing insults at each other. But something about the way Yujin’s eyes being downcast made Yena stop in her tracks. 

‘Well,’ Yena thought about her words carefully, ‘is she?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Yujin shrugged. ‘She seems kind of… mad at me, nowadays? I don’t know what I did, though!’ 

Yena scratched her head awkwardly, knowing full well what Yujin did. Or at least, what she DIDN’T do. 

Before Yena could say anything though, a group of people started to walk out of the dance studio. One of them was none other than Wonyoung whose face was red and sweaty. 

‘Princess!’ Yujin jumped up and smiled, waving like a maniac. 

Both Yujin and Wonyoung’s eyes widened when they both realised what she said. 

Though it was Yujin’s nickname for Wonyoung (because Wonyoung always made jokes about Yujin being like a street rat prince from Aladdin),, they never really used it in public. 

Especially in front of older college students they didn’t know too well. Kwon Eunbi and Lee Chaeyeon to be exact. 

‘I-I mean, hi unnies! Long time, no see, huh?’ Yujin said, referring to the karaoke session they had before. 

Eunbi raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior. Then she shook her head, remembering how weird the girl was from the karaoke. 

‘It’s been awhile.’ Eunbi waved back to her and Yena. ‘It’s good to see you two, again.’

‘Guess what?’ Wonyoung clapped her hands excitedly. ‘I made it to the team!’ 

Yena and Yujin jumped up and down and engulfed her in a Yenjin hug. Well, technically it was Yena being engulfed by the youngest’s towering figures. 

‘That’s amazing!’ 

‘I knew you would!’ 

‘She’s pretty talented.’ Chaeyeon said. ‘We’re so excited to have her on the team.’ 

Wonyoung blushed and bowed. ‘I promise to work hard, sunbaenims.’ 

Eunbi waved her hand. ‘Please, we’re teammates now which means we’re practically family. Just call me unnie.’

‘Okay, unnie.’ Wonyoung shot them her cute smile and Yena could practically see Eunbi and Chaeyeon becoming putty in her hands. That girl was the biggest unnie collector. 

‘Would you like to join us for dinner? Our treat. We want to get our new maknae better.’ Chaeyeon said. Then she turned to Yujin and Yena. ‘You guys are invited, too.’

‘We’ll invite Sakura and Hitomi so you can get to know them better, too.’ Eunbi added. Then she smiled cheekily, casting a quick glance at Yena. ‘Which automatically means their best friends are going to come too.’ 

Yena perked up at this, knowing full well who Hitomi’s best friend was. 

‘Free food?’ Yujin clapped her hands. ‘We’re in!’

………..

‘Unnie.’ A giggle could be heard just above the background noise of the rest of the chatter in the restaurant. 

‘Hmm?’ 

‘Unnie.’ The giggle got even louder. ‘Yah! Unnie, unnie, unnie, wait a minute, wait a minute yah!’

It was Jo Yuri, laughing giddily at whatever it was Yena was doing with her next to her. What it was, exactly? Who knew? All everyone knew was that Yena was teasing Yuri through their weird telecommunication they had going on. 

Next to Yuri, was poor old Hitomi, who looked like she was ready to shove her chopstick straight into Yuri’s face. Yujin caught Hitomi’s eye and made an over dramatic grimacing face while secretly pointing at Yena and Yuri. Hitomi couldn’t help but laugh at the younger girl’s antics.

Next to Yujin was of course, was Wonyoung. But, Yujin was starting to feel a little lonely seeing how the girl was preoccupied with, not just Eunbi and Chaeyeon, but also Sakura babying her! She had just met Wonyoung and was instantly whipped from the youngest girl. And the girl on her right? She was busy hanging out with the love of her life: cake. Yes, she was having cake for dinner. A whole cake.

‘Oh, can you ask for some more water please?’ Yujin heard Wonyoung ask from beside her. 

‘Of course!’ Eunbi was quick to react. Her hand shot straight up to try and get to waiter’s attention, but Yujin could see that they were all pretty busy. 

Yujin looked at her empty glass, then to Yena’s full one. 

‘Yah!’ Yena narrowed her eyes when Yujin grabbed her water. Yena’s hand shot out to grab hold of Yujin’s arm. ‘That’s mine.’

‘You can share with me, unnie.’ Yuri said cutely and Yujin (and Hitomi) both had to resist the urge to gag. 

Yujin took that distraction as a way to finish what she was doing.

She tapped Wonyoung’s shoulder and for the first time at the restaurant, Wonyoung turned to look at her. 

‘Here, Wonyoung! Have mine.’

That wasn’t Yujin’s voice. 

Yujin watched with the drink still in her hand as Sakura beamed at Wonyoung who cutely accepted her glass of water. 

‘Thanks, unnie~’ Wonyoung said and Sakura almost had a heart attack. 

Yujin deflatedly put Yena’s drink back where it belonged. 

‘Wonyoung ssi, you’re so cute! Have you ever been in a relationship before?’ Sakura suddenly asked. ‘I bet you had so many confessions.’

Wonyoung shyly shook her head. ‘No, I haven’t been in a relationship. And I didn’t have a lot of people confessing.’

‘Now that’s a lie.’ Yujin blurted out before she could stop herself. ‘What about Huening Kai?’ 

‘Ooh~’ Chaeyeon cooed.

‘It was one date and I told you, it didn’t really work out between us.’ Wonyoung said.

‘But it could have?’ Yujin said. ‘You should have given him a chance, I liked him.’

‘Well, then you date him instead.’ Wonyoung stuck her tongue out at her. ‘I never really liked any of the guys at our school. I mean, Huening Kai was nice and I do like basketball players just not any from the Enozi High boys basketball team.’

(But the captain for the girl’s team was pretty cute). 

‘What about you, Yujin ssi? Date anyone in High School?’ Eunbi asked. 

‘No.’ Yujin laughed. ‘Ball is life. I never dated.’ 

Wonyoung rolled her eyes. ‘That’s because you never wanted to try it. A lot of people asked you out.’ 

‘The grind never stops.’ Yujin flexed an arm proudly. ‘Besides, between basketball and taking care of you, how will I have time to date, anyways?’ 

‘Then, why don’t you just date Wonyoung?’ Sakura joked. 

The rest of the table (minus Yena and Yuri, of course) broke into laughter. However, Wonyoung and Yujin awkwardly shifted in their seats. 

‘Yeah, why don’t you?’ Wonyoung laughed awkwardly to the plate in front of her, not being able to meet Yujin’s eyes.

‘It could never happen.’ Yujin laughed awkwardly back. 

Wonyoung could only huff into her seat. 

‘Anyways,’ Yujin said, ‘I find dating overrated.’ 

………...

Chaeyeon: Unnie, something’s going on with those two, right

Eunbi: why are you texting me ur right next to me 

Eunbi: and Yena and Yuri? I thought everyone’s established that already?

Chaeyeon: because I don’t want them to hear us??

Chaeyeon: and not them. Wonyoung ssi and her friend.

Eunbi: Wonyoung and Yujin? Oh my God, you’re right.

Chaeyeon: but why do they seem kind of awkward? Didn’t they say they’ve been best friends since they were 8?

Eunbi: cause something is going on with them, duh?

Chaeyeon: idk unnie something seems off with Yujin

Eunbi: ur gonna meddle aren’t you

Chaeyeon: heh...

Eunbi: Whatever ur gonna do ask Chaewon to help you out. I only trust her in this house

Chaeyeon: bitch we gonna make those two get together even before Yena and Yuri let’s gooooo 

………….


	3. Part 2

‘Yujin.’ 

Wonyoung and Yujin were on the bus home after the fun dinner with her new teammates. Although it was quite uncomfortable sitting next to Yena and Yuri at least there was Hitomi to join in on cringing over them. 

‘Nani?’

The Japanese phrase made Wonyoung roll her eyes. ‘You made one Japanese friend and now you’re a weeboo.’ 

‘Yabai, Wonyoungie. It’s not my fault I’m so Kawaii!’ 

Wonyoung covered Yujin’s mouth with one hand, shushing her angrily. Though the smile on her face said otherwise. ‘Can’t you shut the hell up, sometimes?’ 

‘Hai!’ Yujin zipped her mouth. 

Wonyoung pushed her playfully before linking her arm into Yujin’s and leaning her head on her shoulder. She cuddled into her neck. 

‘Can we go to the beach tonight?’ 

Yujin chuckled. ‘You know our parents wouldn’t let us, right? They barely let us stay out this late with all the unnies.’

‘That’s why we’ll sneak out.’ Wonyoung said as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. ‘And we’re 18! We’re about to go to college. I don’t understand why we have to have a curfew.’

Yujin barely even blinked before she deadpanned, ‘we’re Asian, Wonyoung.’ 

……..

After going home to Wonyoung’s house and pretending to go to sleep, Wonyoung and Yujin had climbed off the balcony with their bags and ran to the nearest functioning bus stop. They had to keep shushing each other from giggling too loudly. 

They had made it to the beach, racing each other there and Yujin was obviously winning until she had “accidentally” gotten a cramp right before she made it there. Miraculously, the cramp disappeared as soon as Wonyoung won the race. 

They spent ages playing in the sand, building sandcastles and drawing pictures until eventually retiring to their towels to stare up at the night sky. 

‘What’s that moon called?’ Wonyoung pointed up with one arm, the other still supporting her body upright. Next to her, Yujin was in a similar position.

‘How am I supposed to know? I’m a jock, I’m dumb.’ 

Wonyoung laughed and pushed Yujin’s shoulder. 

‘You’re not dumb.’ Wonyoung said. 

‘You right, you right.’ Yujin clicked her tongue, a proud smile on her face. ‘It’s called a gibbous moon.’ 

Wonyoung nodded, impressed at her best friend’s knowledge. Though, Yujin wasn’t smart per school standards, she was still a very smart girl in other ways. Though Wonyoung thought she was terrible at reading people. 

Wonyoung shifted over so that her head was on Yujin’s lap and she brought one hand to Yujin’s knee, tracing drawings onto it. She couldn’t help the small smile on her face when she felt Yujin bring her hand up to softly stroke Wonyoung’s hair. 

‘Why did you suddenly want to go to the beach?’ 

Wonyoung listened to the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand before mumbling into Yujin’s leg, ‘because I missed you.’ 

‘What does the beach have to do with me?’ Yujin chuckled. Wonyoung could feel Yujin’s body vibrate with the laugh. 

‘I feel like I haven’t talked to you in ages.’ 

‘But we talked today at dinner? And you, me and Hyewon unnie hung out a few days ago?’

That was true. But those times were with other people. Wonyoung felt like she and Yujin haven’t been able to hang out on their own lately. But she was too scared to say that. 

‘That’s true.’ Wonyoung chose her words carefully.. ‘I guess, I just wanted to hang out with you.’ 

If she was ever in need of a subject change, Wonyoung knew the best way to go about it was to stroke Yujin’s ego. 

And somehow, in her obvious Yujin fashion, the topic of discussion led to some sort of competition, which led to the two of them racing to see who can go into the water first. 

This time, Yujin let her competitive nature take over and she made it into the water first, diving in so her whole body was wet, all the way to the top of her head. 

‘Yujin!’ Wonyoung covered her face with her hands. ‘I don’t want to get my hair wet.’

Yujin stuck out her tongue and waded over to Wonyoung. 

‘OOOH. Princess doesn’t want to get her hair wet.’ Yujin teased Wonyoung, her face constricting into some kind of mocking pout. 

Wonyoung narrowed her eyes at Yujin. Then she splashed water straight into the girl’s annoying face. 

Yujin sputtered for a moment, coughing a little bit. Wonyoung smiled in victory. 

‘Princess got bite, huh?’ Yujin said, once she recovered. Then she smiled mischievously and Wonyoung’s eyebrows shot up in fear. 

‘Ahn Yujin! Don’t you da—‘ 

Splash. 

Then there was silence, only the sound of the waves in the distance. 

Yujin stood still, smiling innocently at Wonyoung who was wiping the water off of her eyes. Wonyoung ran a hand through her now drenched hair. 

‘Oh, it’s on, now.’ Wonyoung said. 

Then she splashed the first blow. 

Yujin countered almost instantly, splashing her back with a wide smile. 

The two began to splash maniacally at each other, their laughter being drowned out by the sound of the water sloshing around them. 

From time to time, Yujin would hide underwater and pop up in another spot to try and avoid Wonyoung’s splashes. However, Wonyoung would always find her quickly and send water straight into the girl’s face. 

Until one time, Yujin didn’t come back up. 

Wonyoung frantically looked around, trying to find a glimpse of the girl. She tried squinting into the distance, trying to see if Yujin had swum out further. 

A dreaded feeling slipped through Wonyoung’s spine. 

‘Yujin?’ Wonyoung called out. 

No response. 

‘Quit playing! You can come out now.’ Wonyoung’s voice echoed over the ocean. ‘I promise I won’t splash you anymore.’ 

Suddenly, Wonyoung let out an ear piercing scream. 

Something was touching her leg. Not only was it touching her leg but it was grabbing it. Both legs to be exact. She felt herself being carried up. 

She screamed, trying to squirm out of the grip. 

Until she looked down and saw none other than Yujin under her, holding her by the legs and smiling cheekily up at her. 

‘Ahn Yujin!’ 

Yujin chuckled and lowered Wonyoung down to wrap the girl’s legs around her waist. 

‘You’re so annoying.’ Wonyoung hit her a few times. ‘I was genuinely worried! I thought you drowned.’

‘You’re more likely to drown than me.’ Yujin said, still smiling up at Wonyoung’s mad face. 

Yujin’s smile eventually melted Wonyoung and she couldn’t help but smile back at Yujin. 

Maybe it was the way they were so close. Maybe it was the way the moon was shining down on them. It could have been how pretty Yujin looked with her wet hair and her soft Yujin smile on her face. 

That smile slowly vanished as she focused more on Wonyoung’s face and Wonyoung swore she saw Yujin’s eyes flicker quickly to her lips. 

‘Yujinnie.’ 

Wonyoung felt herself leaning in slowly. Because, dammit, Wonyoung also swore that Yujin was leaning in first. 

She could feel Yujin’s hot breath on her face, hitting her lips and sending a shiver down her spine. It was a contrast to the cold water from the sea. 

Wonyoung couldn’t help but flutter her eyes closed, waiting for Yujin to clear the gap. 

Yujin’s nose was just grazing her own, sending Wonyoung’s heart into a flurry and she wanted nothing more than for Yujin to just lean in that tiny bit more.

But then she didn’t. 

‘We should probably head home, Wonyoungie.’ 

Wonyoung opened her eyes to see Yujin looking away, choosing to focus on a spot next to them instead.

Wonyoung said nothing as Yujin lowered her back down on the ground. 

Then just like that, Yujin’s whole demeanor changed. 

‘Race you to the towels!’

Then Yujin sped off towards the direction of the shore. 

Wonyoung watched her go for a bit, before shaking her head and half heartedly following after her.

………..

‘Can you believe it? We’re graduating next month.’

‘Sounds kinda fake but okay.’

‘I’m baby. And you’re a child. How are we going to survive university?’

It was a Saturday afternoon and instead of studying for their end of year exams like they had been for the past weeks, Wonyoung and Yujin were spending the day lounging around in the park. 

Yujin spun her basketball on her finger. At least tried to. 

‘Dibs not getting it!’ Yujin quickly touched her nose when the basketball went flying off her finger and Wonyoung could only stare helplessly at the basketball. 

Wonyoung sighed and crawled to retrieve the ball which had rolled a few feet in front of their spot on the picnic blanket Wonyoung insisted on taking because she got rashes from the grass.

‘If Huening Kai wins basketball MVP then we’ll know why.’ Wonyoung rolled her eyes and tossed the ball (weakly) in Yujin’s direction. 

Yujin let the ball hit her shoulder, faking pain. ‘That hurt me, Wonyoung. Spiritually and physically.’ 

‘Big baby.’ Wonyoung stuck out her tongue. 

Wonyoung didn’t know why she was so surprised that she and Yujin had instantly returned to how they normally acted. After that night on the beach, anybody would be awkward, regardless of how close they were. Anybody that wasn’t Ahn Yujin. 

‘Wonyoung, look! A butterfly!’ 

Seeing as the girl could switch from topic to topic with one blink, Wonyoung knew that she should have seen it coming. It didn’t stop her from feeling sort of embarrassed every time the two are a feet apart from each other. Wonyoung could barely look Yujin in the eyes lately. 

‘Oh! When do you have your first practice? Can I watch? Pretty pretty please?’ 

‘Hell no.’ Wonyoung crossed her arms. ‘I’m already nervous as it is, I don’t want to worry about you embarrassing me.’ 

‘Even if you say no, you know I’ll still go, right?’ 

Wonyoung chuckled. ‘I know. That’s why I’m not telling you when it is. Nor did I tell Yena unnie. And I already begged everyone else to not tell you.’

(Really, Wonyoung didn’t even have to beg. She already had the whole dance team wrapped around her finger. Only had to say “unnie” and they will do anything she wanted). 

‘You’re no fun.’ Yujin said, pouting. She leaned back onto the tree, keeping the pout on her face (and Wonyoung kind of wanted to kiss her pout but you didn’t hear that from her). 

‘Sucks to be you.’ 

…………

‘How did Yujin find out?’ Eunbi whisper yelled to Hitomi. 

Hitomi shrugged and glanced warily towards the direction of the changerooms, Wonyoung just having headed in there. 

‘Wasn’t me.’ Sakura put her hands up in defence when Eunbi narrowed her eyes at her. 

‘Not me either!’ Chaeyeon parroted. 

Everyone snuck a wary glance at Chaewon who just stared at them and they instantly looked away, not wanting to face her glare. 

‘If it wasn’t any of us then it must have been Yena.’ Eunbi rolled her eyes. She turned to Hitomi. ‘I thought you told Yuri not to tell her.’ 

‘I did! But you know those two! They’re both equally as whipped for each other.’

‘Hi, unnies.’ Yujin smiled brightly at the group.

‘Yujin!’ Eunbi smiled at the girl. ‘Fancy seeing you here.’

‘Chaewon sunbaenim invited me to come.’ 

All eyes turned to the quiet girl on the side. She was stretching on the floor and it seemed like she was out of the conversation but seeing as her ears were slightly red, everyone knew otherwise. 

‘Ahn Yujin!

Yujin froze. 

‘H-hi, Princ— I mean, Wonyoung.’ Yujin scratched the back of her head sheepishly. ‘Surprise?’ 

Wonyoung could only roll her eyes. ‘You just can’t let anything go, can’t you?’ 

‘Heh.’ 

Suddenly, a voice chimed in and everyone was shocked to see who it was. 

‘I invited Yujin to join for lunch after.’ Chaewon said. ‘She’s going to join Chaeyeon unnie and I.’

Chaeyeon nodded quickly though her face said that this was her first time hearing about this.

‘Oh.’ Eunbi said in realisation.

‘Ohhh.’ Sakura chimed in afterwards. 

Hitomi pouted. ‘Why didn’t you say so, then?’

Chaewon just shrugged. ‘You guys never asked.’

………..

Munch, munch, chomp, chomp.

‘How can you eat all that?’ Chaeyeon raised her eyebrows. 

The two college students had finished what they had ordered awhile ago and were just sipping on their bubble tea. But Yujin was a growing girl who played basketball, and her appetite was huge.

Yujin only shrugged, her mouth was full of bread. She took some time to swallow and wiped her mouth of the crumbs.

‘Thank you for inviting me to lunch and all, but like… why?’ 

Chaeyeon and Chaewon exchanged a look. 

‘Do you like anyone?’ Chaeyeon blurted out and Chaewon wanted to facepalm so bad.

If Yujin was taken aback by the sudden question, she didn’t show it. 

‘I mean, yeah, kinda but it’s complicated. Why? Are you trying to set me up? Ooh! A blind date? I’ve never been on one before. I know I said dating is overrated but blind dates are funny, especially if it doesn’t work out.’ 

It was Chaewon and Chaeyeon’s turn to be slightly shocked at the girl’s energetic response. She was like a ball of sugar. Maybe it’s because she had just eaten a whole bowl worth of sugar.

‘We’re not setting you up on a blind date.’ Chaeyeon said. 

Yujin pouted for a second. ‘Aw.’ 

‘What about Wonyoung? Does she like anyone?’

And there it was. Chaeyeon didn’t notice it but Chaewon could definitely see the little flicker that passed through Yujin’s eyes. 

‘Oh, yeah, definitely.’ Yujin nodded her head. 

‘Do you know who?’ Chaeyeon pressed on.

‘Yup.’

Then silence. Chaeyeon waited to see if Yujin will elaborate but the girl just went back to eating her cheesecake. Since when did she order that? 

‘So,’ Chaeyeon coughed, ‘ are you planning on asking out the person you like?’ 

Yujin shook her head. ‘Oh, hell no.’

‘What’s there to lose?’ Chaeyeon said. ‘So, what if they say no?’

‘No.’ Yujin said. ‘What if she says yes?’ 

Chaeyeon could just blink in disbelief.

‘I uh… I don’t see what the problem with that is?’ Chaeyeon scratched her head. 

‘Everything! I can’t do relationships I’m… Yujin. I’m going to end up doing something stupid and I’m going to hurt her.’ 

‘Aren’t you hurting her now?’ 

It was the first time Chaewon had spoken and everyone on the table went quiet as all eyes turned to her. 

‘What?’ Yujin said. 

‘Aren’t you hurting her now by pushing your feelings for her away?’

Yujin crossed her arms, taking a break from eating for the first time. ‘How do you know I’m doing that?’ 

‘It doesn’t matter. You are, aren’t you?’ 

‘So, what if I am?’ Yujin said. ‘Why do you care? You don’t even know who she is.’ 

Chaewon studied Yujin’s face before sighing.

‘You’re a smart girl, Yujin. Just don’t hurt her.’ 

There was a silence among the three of them, an uncomfortable silence as Yujin contemplated Chaewon’s words. Chaeyeon, on the other hand, was a little bit lost as to what was going on. She knew that Chaewon had figured something out, but Chaeyeon had no idea what it was. 

Thankfully, her phone rang, saving her from the awkwardness. 

‘Excuse me.’ Chaeyeon excused herself from the table. 

When she walked away Yujin put her head in her hands. 

‘I’ve messed up, so bad. What am I supposed to do, unnie?’ 

Chaewon didn’t say anything. She knew full well that Yujin already knew what she had to do. Yujin just had to get it together. 

……..


End file.
